


Involuntary Offering

by silentglen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Large Cock, Monster Men, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentglen/pseuds/silentglen
Summary: Ophelia is taken by a bunch of sea-dwelling beastmen to serve in a ritual for their god who eats pleasure.
Kudos: 28
Collections: Pleasure Seas





	Involuntary Offering

The marine beasts brought her to a small chamber with steps leading down to a round pool filled with water. Ophelia could see small fish dart between the rocks lining the edges of the pool; the light from the hallway reflected on the still water and on the stone column that rose from the center of the pool at a slight angle, decorated with ropes.

“You are small,” they said, taking her down the steps and towards the column. The low sounds of their footsteps in the calf-deep water echoed off the stone walls. Her dress dragged in the water, sucking up the cold, and Ophelia shivered. “We will need to prepare you accordingly.”

What did they mean by preparing? She whimpered in worry as they sat her in the water and tied her against the column. They'd taken her underwear off once they'd successfully kidnapped her from the shore, lifting her skirt and ripping it off unceremoniously; they'd laughed and jeered as they peeled her folds apart, fingered her, and hooked their fingers against her g-spot to hear her screams and feel her pussy clench around them. But once they were at their cavern temple, they'd simply walked her to this chamber without touching her in any other way. So she sat in the water, tied with the ropes that had not been for decoration after all, leaning back against the column. One of them went back out into the hallway and soon returned with a bucket.

From the bucket he pulled out a large shellfish, dripping thickly with a viscous, glowing pink fluid.

Ophelia watched as the beast set the shell down between her legs, wondering what it was going to do to her. After a few minutes it extruded its body and began to move slowly towards her and the beasts stepped back. She began to squirm in increasing fear, drawing her legs away from it, but there was no escape as the shellfish disappeared from sight under her thigh.

Then something slimy and cold touched her folds.

She yelped and jumped, trying to get away from the intruding sensation, then opened her legs to look down. The shellfish was extruding its body into her, its flesh glowing the same pink as the liquid in the bucket. The cold, slimy head rubbed against her lips and clit, trying to find her cunt.

“You can try to resist all you want, but it's not like you're going anywhere. It's had a nice long soak in the ritual potion, and it's hungry for some cunt.” One of the beasts said with a smile before taking the bucket and dumping the rest of the liquid into the pool. “Enjoy yourself.”

The water shimmered pink in the wakes of their footsteps as they left, laughing among themselves and swinging the bucket jauntily.

The head of the shellfish finally found her opening and it clung, slowly sliding its body inside. Ophelia sobbed at the cold flesh parting her folds, the soft slick body traveling up her clenching walls until its shell was flush against her skin. It wasn’t big, but it was wet and slick and it filled her thickly in a way she couldn’t express or understand; she'd been ravished by beasts and used by men and women and her cunt had taken all manner of phallic members inside, but this -- this was indescribable and confusing. Every time she writhed and squirmed she could feel it inside her, and the soft flesh against her opening.

Then it swelled, and she felt something gush out inside her. Ophelia gasped and jerked away, but the shellfish clung right against her and let loose another gush of liquid.

She looked down and found intensely pink liquid diffusing from her groin, escaping from inside her body. The shellfish was releasing the pink liquid inside her, the ritual potion that it had absorbed from its soak in the bucket, streaming and gushing into her in slow, steady pumps.

Soon Ophelia felt a heady warmth spread from her belly, where the shellfish pumped load after load of pink fluid inside her, and soon she realized it was filtering the fluid from the water around them, too; the water was gaining a more pronounced pink hue, shimmering in waves that lapped around her hips and legs as she shivered and squirmed from the heat in her belly. Ophelia moaned as the heat began to intensify, pooling around her nipples and her groin. Her clit was swelling as did her nipples under her dress, and the liquid gushing inside her felt steaming hot as her body demanded more. A small fish swam closer to her, it body a glittering pink, surveying the quivering wet mess that was her groin. She watched it approach, gasping for breath; the chamber echoed with a cry when the fish latched onto her clit, sucking it as it passed the pink water over its gills. The suction made her clit throb and swell, which only served to make it more sensitive. Soon the air filled with moans and cries and small splashing sounds as the fish sucked greedily.

She didn’t even notice the beasts enter the chamber and make their way to her, watching in amusement as she writhed in pleasure. “Having a good time, I see,” one of them chuckled before it unbound her from the stone and picked her up by her wrists. Ophelia hung limply from his hand, face flushed and mouth open, watching dumbly as the other beast hiked up her dress to observe the shellfish still pumping its fluid into her.

A thumb brushed across her covered nipple and she whimpered, her back arching. “Looks like she’s ready,” the beast said, then reached out and removed the fish. Ophelia’s clit quivered in the chill air, covered in a sheen of pink, shimmering fluid, and the beast spent a little while thumbing it back and forth, indulging in Ophelia’s gasps and cries and her squirming body.

Then he grasped the shellfish and slowly pulled it out.

Ophelia felt heat gush out of her, leaking down her legs in rivulets. Her lips grew hotter as the geoduck passed over them, then the head of it left her with a little pop and she felt the rest of the fluids gush out of her in a fluid of heat and arousal. The beast’s grip tightened on her and it grasped her ankle with its free hand, raising her leg so that the other beast could take a good look at her cunt. Her lips quivered, the passage of her cunt contracting open and closed, hungry for something hard and thick to ravage it. Pink fluid leaked out of her hole and dripped onto the floor, giving her opening a sleek, lubricated appearance.

“Now that is a fine cunt,” the beast said, then they laughed and pulled her out of the room. They carried her down a corridor that opened into a great hall with multiple altars and tables. In the dim light Ophelia could see that one end of the hall actually led down in steps into a pool, and she saw that it was full of seawater. But unlike the shallow pool she had been prepared in this one was deep, leading into an underwater cavern. This must be how the beasts normally travelled into the temple. The two beasts tied her down to the central altar, her legs spread slightly, and left the room. Ophelia looked around as best as she could, not as afraid as she might have been thanks to her extreme arousal.

Then a gong sounded, and the water in front of her began to glow from the deep. A fin crested over the water and out emerged the biggest beast she had ever seen, his skin glowing with veins and specks of light. The beast god stood over his offering, looking down at Ophelia with appraising eyes.

Eventually he reached down and touched her breasts with a finger, tracing their outlines against her dress, then with a decisive cut he ripped it open to reveal her small bosom. Ophelia jumped with a small gasp, moaning as large hands gave her breasts an experimental fondle and squeeze. The god thumbed over her nipples, watching her expression and her movements with an unreadable expression.

Then he grinned, all teeth.

Two huge fingers suddenly entered her without warning and she gasped, orgasming with a scream in three quick curling thrusts. Another pair of hands ripped her dress apart like wrapping paper, leaving her defenseless against the ravishing that was to come. The god continued to finger her, rubbing efficiently against her g-spot, drawing quivering orgasm after orgasm out of her as her cunt squeezed and clenched around his fingers. He watched her writhe, focused on the way her cunt felt, the way her pleasure melted deliciously on his ravenous appetite.

Satisfied with the taste of her pleasure, he stood up and unsheathed his cock.

It was large, and thicker than she could have imagined; it had a delicious curve to it, swelling thick and heavy towards the front. Towards the base it had ridges, layered over each other until it crested into a knot that she knew she would have to take. Cruel bumps ran down the shaft in lines and the ridged head gleamed hard and round, perfect for assaulting her most sensitive spot with each thrust. The head would part her folds efficiently and the ridges would make her shiver as they caught on her lips, and the bumps would rub her inside all over her passage as the head rubbed against her g-spot...

Without much ceremony he slowly laid over her, two primary hands planted beside her head and the two secondary hands grasping her hips. Ophelia whimpered as the head of the cock teased her opening, the precum making her pussy burn even hotter than she imagined possible. The cock pushed its way into her, the shaft burying itself in her cunt, the ridges and bumps delivering their promised, overstimulating pleasure. She gasped as she felt the cock stretch her passage, her walls wrapping desperately around the member, hungering for cock. Slowly the god pushed it in further, her pussy swallowing it gratefully inch by inch, prepared into a cock sleeve by the pink fluid. The bumps and ridges burned deliciously as they rubbed against her opening, and halfway through Ophelia came. The god licked his lips and continued to push despite the contractions of her pussy clamping down on him, amused at the way her cunt desperately sucked and swallowed his cock.

Ophelia’s opening finally rested against the knot, her outer lips spread against it like petals on stone, her clitoris quivering against the stimulation of the ridges. She moaned and rubbed against it further until the hands at her hips pinned her down, forcing her to stay still.

Eventually he began to move, thrusting in and out of her, pulling away from the walls that clung desperately then ramming his cock up to the knot in one brutal thrust. Ophelia screamed in pleasure with each movement of his hips, the hot and heavy shaft and the girth and the bumps all serving to overload her with pleasure until she orgasmed. The god seemed to enjoy her orgasms, deliberately aiming for her g spot, making sure that the dorsal line of bumps rubbed constantly against the sensitive wall. Her walls clung and held tightly and clamped down on the cock inside her, hungering desperately for a deep rough fuck as only a beast could provide.

She came and she came and she came again as the giant cock ravaged her, relishing in her squeezing cunt, stretching her out to accommodate its girth. The chamber echoed with her screams and moans and the wet sound of cock thrusting into a cunt. Dazedly she realized that he was untying her legs, then he flipped her over onto her stomach.

The remainder of her dress was ripped off and she felt the primary hands hold her up while the secondary hands remained on her hips, and now that she was restrained at an angle he began to slam into her again; the angle allowed him to reach deeper and each thrust drew a choked gasp from her and grunts from him. She was truly speared on his cock, the stiff member plunging in and out of her mercilessly. One of his primary hands let go and began to fondle her breasts, and the first thumb across her nipple drew another scream. He soon began to torture her nipples, pinching and rolling them, and with each pinch her passage squeezed sharply against the thickness inside her and he laughed.

That was when she saw the other girls, tied to the altar on their backs like she had been.

A crowd of beasts stood around them, watching their god eat her pleasure, their members hard and erect. The other girls seemed to be under some kind of spell, and they were blindfolded and restrained. Their mouths were open, however, and they moaned and whimpered and thrashed in pleasure as a magical force teased them to the edge of orgasm.

Ophelia gasped and the hands pushed her down onto the altar in a humiliating, bestial position, her breasts pressed against the stone while her bottom stuck outwards and up, perfect for taking. The cock inside her began to thrust harder, and she felt the shaft inside her swelling before something enormous popped into her. The god had knotted her, his member finally wholly swallowed by her cunt. Her opening struggled to grip the base of his cock as he thrust in and out of her knotted pussy again, ravaging her completely, her passage nothing more than a tight sleeve that gripped and squeezed and clung to him for his pleasure.

They mated like that for what seemed like hours, and Ophelia saw through blurred vision that the girls on the altar seemed to be writhing harder, their pleasure cresting, as if her ravishing was directly feeding their lust. Their backs arched and their breasts bounced, their nipples hard and erect. Their thighs rubbed together in a desperate attempt to feel some kind of relief from the relentless pleasure that built up inside them. Slick, sticky fluid pooled around their lower body, leaking from their juicy, wet cunts.

She felt the cock inside her tingle and swell, sending shocks of pleasure up and down her spine, and her eyes opened wide as an electrifying wave of pure pleasure radiated from her belly. It came in crashing waves and waves, cresting higher with each thrust, then suddenly the grip on her hips tightened and he came inside her.

A massive load of hot thick cum pumped out into her passage, sloshing thickly into her womb in glops. Ophelia screamed as the god fucked her through his orgasm, roaring and slamming into her, and she felt a series of orgasms rush through her in quick succession. She cried out as her body quivered in his grasp, her pussy milking the cock in her hungrily as if it couldn’t get enough of his cum, squeezing every last drop of bestial cum out of the huge cock inside her.

Eventually he pulled out, the knot making it out past her lips with a pop, and her cunt loosed a thick stream of white semen, exiting her in thick splatters and flowing off the altar. Dazedly she looked up and saw that the other girls were arching in unending orgasms, screaming in pleasure. The god stalked over to one of them, spread open her sopping pussy as if to examine it, then filled her in one brutal thrust. The hall filled with screams and sobs as the god fucked each girl through her orgasms, relishing in their pleasure, overloading their minds with hot, thick semen and pumping thrusts and huge, swelling knots.

Eventually the god disappeared through the water once more and all that was left were the girls still tied to the altars, their bellies and thighs covered in cum, trembling weakly as the aftershocks ravaged their bodies. They could offer no resistance when the beasts finished up the ceremonial offering to the gods by taking their turns with the girls, having their way with their still-hungry cunts and breasts and brutally fucking each of them until they passed out in pleasure and exhaustion, their pussies still filled with cock and cum.


End file.
